smashing_pumpkins_recording_sessionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Smashing Pumpkins Recording Sessions Wiki
Introduction The Smashing Pumpkins Recording Sessions attempts to chronicle the recordings of The Smashing Pumpkins, including: studio recording sessions, home and studio demos and radio sessions. It also collects a number of articles and interviews pertaining to the specific sessions. This wiki has been compiled from a number of sources, often my own speculation; if you have any information that could be useful in the SPRS, please e-mail me. The Smashing Pumpkins Recording Sessions was originally compiled in 1996; it was finally uploaded onto the World Wide Web two years later, in the January of 1998. It was absorbed into the Smashing Pumpkins Fan Collaborative in 2000. The original format of the SPRS was inspired the Nirvana Recording Sessions and Song List, by John Loughney. The current wikia format, created January 2018, will allow more information for individual entries. The SPRS is maintained by Jesse Miller . History Twenty years ago I compiled and uploaded version 1.0 of a file called The Smashing Pumpkins Recording Sessions. It was intended to chronicle all of the band’s studio recording sessions, home and studio demos, radio sessions, TV performances and live shows that have been officially released, as well as just a general compendium of trivialities and discussion points. It was based on information I had gathered from many interviews, tape traders, insider-correspondence and of course my own conjecture. Over time, errors were corrected and conjecture verified. After working on this file for nearly 2 years (plus an additional year and a half before it was even published), the final version 3.2 was uploaded in August 2000. Coinciding with the end of the band itself, I relinquished command of this information and it was assimilated into The Smashing Pumpkins Fan Collaborative. The band was gone and I honestly didn’t think much more of it. Even though the Smashing Pumpkins ceased to exist, we did see the idea of the Smashing Pumpkins continue on: a new project called Zwan with half of The Pumpkins; a Billy Corgan solo album; the rebirth of the band with only half the original members; the second rebirth of the band with only one original member; more Billy Corgan solo albums. But more interestingly, we’ve seen the emergence of specific bootlegs that were previously just mythology in the mid-90s; music I only wrote about amidst a long list of data and rumor. The most import event however might have been the remaster campaigns in the 2010s of Gish, Siamese Dream, Pisces Iscariot, Mellon Collie and The Infinite Sadness, The Aeroplane Flies High and Adore. With a combined bonus content to that of nearly 17 discs, the campaign also contained something valuable to this nut concerned with minutia: more detailed liner notes and recording credits! Since I was now in a position to correct much of my old vague data and educated guesses with specifics from the reissue set, as well as verifying other data from since-emerged bootlegs, it seemed like an appropriate time to revise this damned thing, almost twenty years after it first started. Key To Chronology Entries Date - Studio, Location Producer; Engineer * Released song (hyperlinked to official release on discogs) * 'Unreleased song '(boldface when available on bootlegs) * Unreleased song Additional information is included when available. General Recording Chronology * 1988-1989: Pre-Gish * 1990-1992: Gish * 1992-1993: Siamese Dream * 1994-1996: Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness * 1996-1998: Adore * 1998-2000: Machina * 2005-2008: Zeitgiest * 2009-2013: Teargarden by Kaleidyscope/Oceania * 2014-2015: Monuments to an Elegy/Day For Night * 2016-2019: Shiny and Oh So Bright Acknowledgements The following souls are recognized for their contributions to the Smashing Pumpkins Recording Sessions twenty years ago, whether they like it or not: Eric Agnew, Dave Asselin, Simon Coyle, Karl Daher, Steve Hemming, David Mead, Josh Provost, Mark Ignoffo, Neil Perry, Ron Roesing, Carmen Diane Dodge, Matt Galek, Mike Harmon, Christopher Hill, Marquis, Moonkids, Clint, John, Tim, Ville, Zach and Mason Butler. References * Smashing Pumpkins Fan Collaborative * SP Freeks Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse